Blaine
Blaine (ブレイン, Burein), known as Katsura (カツラ, Katsura) in Japan, is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Pokémon'' series created by Satoshi Tajiri. He is the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island's Gym in the Kanto region. As the Gym Leader, Blaine holds the Volcano Badge for the trainers that defeat him, and mainly uses Fire-type Pokémon. He is a highly intelligent man who enjoys testing his potential challengers with quizzes on their knowledge of Pokémon and appears to be an old friend of Mr. Fuji. Blaine was previously a member of Team Rocket, alongside Koga, Lt. Surge and Sabrina. However, he saw the error of his ways when he heard of Ash's exploits against Team Rocket. Before he deserted the criminal organisation, Blaine experimented on many Pokémon, namely Eevee, Gyarados and Mewtwo. "Heh! I'm Blaine, the leader of Cinnabar Gym! People know me as the "hot-headed quiz master"!" :—Blaine. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton (English), Shigeru Nagashima (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography This old man with a passion for trivia is known as the hotheaded quiz master. He’s a Fire-type Gym Leader with a veteran Trainer’s skill and a researcher’s knowledge. Appearance Blaine had his mustache burnt when he was training and had to use fake ones with wigs two. However, his left arm is horribly disfigured as a side-effect of his experimentation with the legendary Pokémon Mewtwo, which is later healed by Entei's flames. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 58+ * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Passionate for his age, Blaine has high hopes in his abilities and not the type to be discouraged easily. Proving his skill is what Blaine desires most, even with the dramatic change of his gym that came to pass. Blaine's tenacity lights a fire in his heart, always he bares a smile on his face to highlight his spirit. Blaine is not pleased by the amount of the tourists that visit the Cinnabar Island. Still, he hopes for a good battle and gives out riddles to certain people that could qualify as challengers. ﻿Blaine has a kind personality, as shown when he shows sympathy towards the numerous townspeople that would have died if Team Rocket used the fused Legendary Trio, rather than his own life. Also, he is depicted to have a deep vendetta against Team Rocket, due to their cruel experimentation upon Pokémon. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Team Rocket Pokémon On hand * Ponyta → Rapidash * Growlithe → Arcanine * Magmar → Magmortar * Vulpix → Ninetales * → Flareon * Charizard ↔ Mega Charizard Y Back-Up Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Blaine currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Blaine still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Blaine's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Blaine formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Blaine traded away. Returned This section is for the Pokémon that Blaine gave back to another Trainer who were originally its trainer. Given Away This section is for the Pokémon that Blaine gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Cinnabar Gym Pokémon that Blaine resides at his gym are the following: At Home Pokémon that Blaine resides at his house are the following: Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Blaine had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Blaine temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Years Blaine was a friend of Mr. Fuji, as the two went on an expedition in a jungle long time ago. Team Rocket Days Blaine was one of Team Rocket scientists working on Mewtwo project in secret Team Rocket hideout laboratory on New Island. He explained to the Team Rocket commander they were generating Mewtwo from the Mew cell that was brought to them, but that cell was not enough to complete Mewtwo's form. The commander claimed they had to catch Mew, but Blaine wondered if that was even possible to do. Later, Blaine watched as the commander became furious, as his men gave a fake disk about Mew. Eventually, Blaine betrayed and left Team Rocket, being inspired by Ash's actions. Synopsis ''Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Blaine Bulbapedia * Blaine Nintendo Wiki * Blaine Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters